


Tie It Up

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, fluff with touches of angst here and there, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by the lovely @Nickygp this is the story of the many, many preparations that go into the making of the wedding between Eggsy Unwin and Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to "Tie It Up" by Kelly Clarkson, you will get an idea of what will be covered in the story. Most chapters (that's right, this isn't a one-shot GASP) will have the appropriate lyrics at the top of the story.

Harry was very contentedly reading a novel he'd been trying to finish for the better part of a year when a large tome of some kind was dropped into his lap.

With a heavy sigh that was actually four sighs masquerading as one, Harry flipped to the last page to read the ending before putting the book aside and looking up at the person casting a shadow over him. “Hello, love,” he greeted Eggsy. “What's all this?”

“Wedding plans,” was his answer, sweetened by a kiss on his cheek as Eggsy sat on the arm of the wingback chair Harry was occupying.

Harry's eyebrow rose. “I proposed to you yesterday, darling.”

Eggsy shrugged. “May have been kinda...”

“Anticipating?”

“Hoping,” was the completed thought. “Ya know, we've been pretty steady since we worked out the I don't care how old you are and you don't care where I come from stuff. So yeah, I was kinda hoping this would happen. So I made a few plans.”

Harry attempted to lift the scrapbook, only to find he could not unless he used both hands. “A few plans?”

Eggsy shrugged again, ducking his head in a nervous way he hadn't done in quite a while. “Apparently, planning a wedding takes a fucking lot of work.”

“That it does,” Harry agreed. He felt Eggsy's calculating eyes on him even as he flipped through the first few pages. “My brothers and my sister are all married, remember. As well as my two oldest nieces. I have not been married before, nor honestly ever thought I would be.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Harry looked up at the most beloved face in the world. “Gentlemen do not ask stupid questions.”

Eggsy grinned fit to light up the whole avenue. “It's cause I'm so special to ya, innit?”

“Gentlemen also do not fish for compliments.”

“It's because you love me so much that you wanna stand up in front of everyone we know and put a Taken sign around my neck because you think I'm awesome,” Eggsy chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “This is where I have chosen to lay my affections,” he muttered at the book in his lap.

Eggsy threw his head back and laughed. “You ain't getting out of this now; I'd have you for breach of promise,” he wiggled the fingers of his left hand, where the engagement band gleamed in the lamp light. “You done plighted your troth, luv.”

Looking up at the old-fashioned wording, Harry smiled to see Eggsy so cheerful. “Well, as you or Lancelot might say, I had to lock this shit down.”

Cackling, Eggsy took the book from Harry's lap and placed himself there instead. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Harry said, hands slipping down to Eggsy's (in Harry's humble opinion) frankly perfect arse. “I liked it so I put a ring on it.”

Eggsy laughed so hard, he'd have slipped off Harry's lap if the older man hadn't anticipated and wrapped his arms firmly around Eggsy's waist. “If we are quite done being ridiculous, I think we should probably get the most preliminary planning out of the way first.”  
Slipping off Harry's lap, Eggsy curled in against his side, dropping his head to his favourite spot against Harry's shoulder. “Grab the book; we got us the wedding of the century to plan, babe.”

“Wedding of the century, really?”

Eggsy tilted his head to look at Harry. “We work for Kingsman, luv. Either everything is going to be posh and perfect and according to plan or shit's gonna explode. One way or another, this wedding is gonna be one for the history books, Haz.”

“Call me Haz again and JB won't be the ring bearer.”

“How'd you know I wanted JB to be the ring bearer?”

Harry arched an eyebrow at the younger man, who merely sighed. “Yes, Harry.”


	2. Let's set the date; let's read the banns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy set the date. Tinges of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realise that the lyrics of the song are different. I misremembered. Though I liked my version better, so that's what this chapter became. I'm the Authoress, I'm allowed to do that.

“First things first,” Harry said as he and Eggsy sat at the dining room table with their various calendars (laptop and planner for Harry; laptop and mobile for Eggsy), “we must pick a date.”

Eggsy nodded, scrolling down on his phone with one hand and computer with the other. “I think we're both free a week next Friday.”

Harry put down his pen and looked over at his fiance. “No, Eggsy. One cannot plan a proper wedding in less than two weeks. The reading of the banns will place a month prior at the very least.”

“I'm sorry, the what now?” Eggsy raised his head and eyebrows in a disbelieving motion that Harry is relatively certain he learned from Merlin. The younger man looked around the dining room and into the kitchen as if astonished by what he sees.

Harry can see the sarcasm forming.

Eggsy drops his phone to the table with a gasp. “What is this odd contraption?” He looks wide, eyed at Harry. “Some sort of demon possessed book?” He winks and Harry is not convinced the move was entirely intentional. “Where are the gas lamps? Oh my days,” he put the back of his hand against his forehead and Harry snickers without meaning to, “I was deflowered last night! I shall have to marry the rogue before he reboards his Navy ship and leaves me alone in a delicate condition with Mother." 

Harry schools his features and frowns at Eggsy. “I do believe if anyone were to be left in delicate condition after last night's activities, it would be me. I had one round with your arse while you had two with mine.”

Dropping character, Eggsy winks and grins, “My refractory period is shorter. I don't make the rules, luv.”

“If you are quite done?” Harry asks.

Eggsy purses his lips and makes a show of thinking hard. “One left.” He replaces his hand to his forehead. “Oh dear, I hope his father does not reject the marriage because I am young and have no fortune.”

With a twist of his lips and the raising of his eyebrows, Harry makes a silent inquiry.

“Done now,” Eggsy smiles. “Seriously, Harry. Banns? A little too Regency era, yeah?” At Harry's smirk, Eggsy points a finger at him. “Shut the fuck up right now. You don't make fun of my reading preferences, I don't make fun of yours, Mills & Boon.”

Harry frowns. “Duly noted. And yes, banns. It's an old and outdated tradition, I understand. But if the vicar at the church I grew up in does not fulfill his duty by the oldest Hart he has christened but not performed the wedding ceremony for, I fear he may go unsatisfied to his grave.”

“The same vicar who christened you? He's still alive?”

Harry nods. “Going into his eightieth year with no signs of slowing down. We should all be so sprightly at that advanced stage of life.”

“I don't know, you do well-”

“-may I advise you to not finish that sentence in the interest of your continued existence with a functioning spleen?”

Eggsy snaps his mouth shut and looks at Harry. “Sometimes I forget you're a right dark little motherfucker.”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry says. “So, as I was saying, a month for the reading of the banns. That brings us to the early Spring. A rather customary time for a wedding.”

“Eh,” Eggsy says, biting his lip, “could we get married in Autumn? I kinda, I kinda wanna get married in Autumn,” he ends with mumbles, but Harry catches the gist of the words.

Harry nods. “Of course, love. Any particular date strike your fancy?”

“October 6th?”

“That sounds like a question,” Harry notes. “Any particular reason you want to get married a month after your birthday?”

Eggsy bites his lip. “It's stupid.”

Harry shakes his head. “None of that, darling. Out with it.”

“It's the date of the last time I talked to my dad,” Eggsy says at last, a hand crossing the table to cover Harry's.

The young man is remembering his own grief yet still takes the time to ground and comfort Harry. Again, Harry sends a grateful prayer to whatever forces brought Eggsy into his life.

“I know he wasn't allowed to call during training,” Eggsy says. “I know that now anyway. So I don't quite know how he did it, but he called Mum and me on October 6th and wished me a happy birthday, even if it was late. Told us he'd try to be home by Christmas and he loved Mum and me. That's the last time I spoke with my dad.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip again. “It's always been a kinda sad day for me, innit? Like the day he died hurts plenty, but the last time I talked with him is sad but also nice because I can remember his last words to me.”

“I remember that.”

Eggsy looks up. “What?”

Harry clears his throat and turns his hand over to entwine his fingers with the younger man's. “Kingsman had mobile phone technology about five years ahead of its time. So I snuck your father my phone to allow him call you and your mother. He had wanted to call on your actual birthday, but that was the same day the survival training exercise began and he was indisposed.”

Eggsy is looking at Harry with an expression that is altogether new and thus impossible to interpret. “You made sure we heard my father's voice one last time before he died?”

Harry holds eye contact. “I didn't know that that is what it would eventually be, but yes. On October 6th, your father accompanied me to a private sparring session in which he called you and your mother.”

“How do you do this?” Eggsy asks.

“Do what, Eggsy?”

Eggsy smiles, face lighting up. “Make even the deepest, most supposedly secret parts of me yours. I already wanted to get married on that date to replace the bittersweet day with the happiest day of my life. Your involvement in both of these events just makes it that much more perfect. How do you do that?”

Harry keeps his expression neutral. “Sheer talent.”

This time, Eggsy is full on laughing and shaking his head to dispel the tears threatening. “6th of October. We're getting married on the 6th of October.”

“Come hell or high waters,” Harry agrees.

Harry stands and gathers Eggsy into his arms. His fiance isn't crying, but it's a near thing.

“6 October it is then,” Harry says as he rubs Eggsy's back. “We'll want to clear our schedules for the week or so leading up to it as well, I should think, to make final preparations.”

Eggsy looks up then. “Think Merlin will let Arthur and Galahad have a week off?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “I am, in fact, his boss.”

“Keep telling yourself that, luv,” Eggsy smiles up at Harry.

“If we plan a honeymoon, it's be more like a fortnight off anyway.”

Eggsy looks up, eyes wide with glee. “Honeymoon?”


	3. I Love the Ring of Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling out preliminary marriage paperwork and bantering with each other.

“What's this then?” Eggsy asked, holding up the manilla folder Harry handed him. “I already finished the paperwork from my last mission.”

Harry smiled. “Consider this your next mission then.”

Eggsy frowned in thought as he stared at Harry. “It's the preliminary marriage stuff, isn't it?”

“Ruin my fun, why don't you?”

“For the rest of our lives,” Eggsy winked as he opened the folder. “Fuck, I think my last mission had less paperwork. And I blew up two buildings.”

Harry slide smoothly into the chair opposite Eggsy's desk. “Merlin and the Registrar have a similar zeal for dotting every i and crossing every t.”

Eggsy grinned as he flicked through the papers. “Well, if Kingsman ever disbands, at least Merlin will be able to get a solid job and keep Roxy in the manner she wants to become accustomed to.”

Harry's eyebrows raised. “Roxy has feelings for Merlin as well?”

“Heads up, luv, our wedding plans are also a matchmaking scheme for them two,” Eggsy nodded, staring to sign the papers.

“Great minds,” Harry grinned over at Eggsy.

Eggsy looked up with a smile. “Cake tasting and bringing Merlin to see Roxy's Maid of Honour dress fitting.”

“Stag night and rehearsal dinner seated together at a too small table.”

“I love the fuck outta you,” Eggsy said, coming around the table and sitting himself on the arm of the chair Harry sat in.

Harry kissed his fiance's cheek. “This explains why I have no fucks left to give about anything else.”

Eggsy settled against Harry's side and pulled the folder over to himself. “Name change form?” He reached over and grabbed the papers Harry was signing, going through them quickly. “You ain't got one.”

“I'm sorry if I presumed, but after receiving a number of mission reports with Eggsy Hart scrawled in the margins, it rather seemed like you were planning to take my last name.” Harry looked up at Eggsy. “If you want to hyphenate or keep your last name I can easily acquire the necessary name change papers for myself.”

“Eggsy Hart,” Eggsy said. “You know, I've never said it out loud before. Written it down, sure, plenty. But it...”

Harry took up the abandoned sentence, “It does roll off the tongue quite nicely.”

“Harry and Eggsy Hart. The Harts. Hey!” Eggsy's eye lit up as he thought of something. “Did you know a hart is just a posh term for a deer?”

“Actually a hart was defined in medieval times as a red deer stag more than five years old,” Harry said without looking up and with no inflection in his voice.

Eggsy blinked at his fiance. “Why the fuck do you know all that?”

Harry raised his eyes at last. “It's on the family crest.”

Eyes widening, Eggsy said, “The family... you know, I ain't actually surprised. Of course you have a fucking family crest, you're proper posh.”

“If you would stop getting distracted and actually sign all the preliminary papers, it'll soon be your family crest too, you know,” Harry said.

“Huh,” Eggsy commented. “Fucking right it will.” He grinned. “Never thought I'd have a family crest.”

“Unwin is Old English for bear cub friend. I'm sure if you look back far enough, you have your own animal affiliated family crest, my love.”

“How the fuck do you know all this?” Eggsy asked. “Seriously, do you just sit around looking up meanings of names and shit?”

Harry's silence was his answer.

“You're fucking weird as fuck, luv.”

“If this is new information to you, maybe we should put off the wedding until you know me properly,” Harry said, tone belied by the slight upward tick of his mouth that he could never quite get rid of when looking at Eggsy.

Eggsy shook his head. “I know what I'm in for and I still wanna marry ya,” he grinned. “If Mr Pickle didn't scare me away, ain't nothing you could do or be or have that will.”

Harry raised one eyebrow. “What if I had a cellar full of the deceased bodies of my newly wedded husbands hidden away?”

Eggsy pointed a finger at Harry. “It's fuck off dark down there and that fucking cane felt like a bone or summat.”

“It's a walking staff and your reaction continues to be my favourite ring tone,” Harry picked up his phone and pressed a couple of buttons as Eggsy glared.

A shrill shriek followed by so many swear words that at the time Harry had peeked outside to see if the young man had actually managed to cuss the sky blue, sounded from the phone.

Eggsy pursed his lips. “The only reason I haven't deleted that off it is because I like watching unsuspecting agents jump when you get a text in the middle of a meeting.”

“I am aware of that, love.” Harry nodded. “I'm also aware it tends to be you texting me just to watch them startle.”

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before bursting into simultaneous laughter.

“Fucking made for each other we are,”Eggsy said, leaning down for a kiss.

Harry tilted his head up. “The Harts. Striking fear into the hearts of boring people for the rest of their lives.”

Eggsy stole several long kisses and murmured against Harry's mouth. “The Harts.”


	4. Let's cut the cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaking does not go as well as Eggsy hoped. Harry quotes Doctor Who a lot.

“Do you mind if “Kiss the Girl” from The Little Mermaid is our wedding song?” Eggsy groused as he dropped into the armchair in Harry's office. “It may be the only way to get through Merlin's shiny, thick, thick head.”

Harry hummed nonchalantly. “He is Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickannia. And that's coming from me.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at his fiance. “And someone's getting his Netflix password taken away again.”

This prompted Harry to look up. “Well, that's unfair.”

“You're quoting Doctor Who and you promised to stop doing that after you used the Lion King bit from The Christmas Invasion to foil a megalomaniac intent on poisoning the Thames.”

Harry's chest puffed up with injured pride. “I was instructed to create a diversion while Lancelot added the nullifying chemicals to the mixture. If I hadn't just been watching that episode, I'd have done a bit from Project Runway and we'd all be dead.”

Eggsy pointed a finger at Harry. “Wotcha with the disparaging comments about Project Runway, love. You spent a helluva lot of our acquaintance in hospital and Tim Gunn taught me plenty enough about how to wear the hell out of a suit.” He tilted his head to regard Harry in his own suit. “Without me getting distracting by thoughts of removing said suit, which is more than I can say for whatever you tried to tell me while I was getting fitted for my first bespoke.”

“I thought your eyes seemed a bit glazed,” Harry remarked. “I merely thought some of the terminology was going over your head.”

“Well, half of it was Italian and like a quarter was French, so yeah that too,” Eggsy slumped back into the chair. “Also, you were on your knees in front of me and...” Eggsy trailed off. He shook his head to dispel the memory and the better memories it conjured. “What were we talking about, Harry?”

“How our esteemed quartermaster is ruining your matchmaking plans today, my love,” Harry answered, leaving his desk chair and perching himself on the arm of Eggsy's seat.

“My cake tasting plan got fucked up,” Eggsy sighed, leaning his head against Harry's arm.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I did tell you it's a bit early to worry about the cake yet.”

Eggsy pouted. “This was supposed to be phase one of the Get Merlin and Roxy together plan. Have them sharing the second piece, which by the way,” Eggsy butted his head against Harry's side, “is supposed to be for the other groom.”

Looking down at his fiance, Harry tilted his head in confusion. “I think your sharing plan would have been better served if you'd all been eating spaghetti.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Daisy drag you in to her recent Disney kick and all?”

“Oh god yes,” Harry said. “Also, I offered to go with you on this far too early cake tasting endeavour but you said and I would like to quote you here, 'Nah, it's more about Merlin and Roxy than us'.”

“Well it is,” Eggsy said, nudging Harry's arm until the older man got the hint and draped it around his fiance's shoulders to hold him tucked up against his side. “'Sides, I figured out the kind of cake we're getting ages ago.”

Harry kissed the crown of Eggsy's head and nuzzled the soft blond hair. “Oh yes? Will you tell me or is it to be a surprise?”

Eggsy tilted his head back and Harry gave him a proper, if rather chaste and sweet, kiss. “Well, since you love anything chocolate and I really love carrot cake, I found a place that does a fair carrot cake with chocolate ganache icing. We can go in for a tasting if you want to give it a go before the wedding.”

A moment passed with no response and Eggsy began to frown. “What's wrong, luv? If you don't like the idea, we can cancel the order. Plenty of time to find the right cake, like you said. We don't need to make it part of the matchmaking plan at all. It'll just be us and we'll find the perfect cake for-”

Harry laid a finger against Eggsy's rambling lips. “I'm sorry, my love. My silence was not due to any opposition to the cake you suggested, which sounds, in fact heavenly. It was due to me taking a little time to thank whomever was responsible for laying the rather broken, but blessed road that led me to you.” Harry removed his finger and pressed his lips to Eggsy's instead. “You are certainly worth waiting as longed as I waited for you.”

Eggsy ducked his head “Awww, c'mon now, Harry. Be serious.”

With his crooked finger, Harry raised Eggsy's head and kissed him again. “I mean it, my love, my heart. I have lived a considerable,” valiantly ignoring Eggsy's snort, Harry continued, “time to find someone I truly loved as much as you. And small things like you being considerate enough to find a way to bring our favourite things together for our wedding cake reaffirms my belief that it was well worth that time to have you here with me now.”

“Remember that next time you get fucking shot,” Eggsy said as he buried his head against Harry's side.

Harry heard the tremor in the younger man's voice and had the good grace to not mention it.

“I do not plan to die any time soon, if that's what you're worried about,” Harry replied. “I look forward to many, many wedding anniversaries with you before I shuffle off this mortal coil, my love.”

Eggsy nodded. “Promise me we'll celebrate them together. Like I know, missions will have us sent out at all sorts of inconvenient times over the years, but just, promise me our wedding anniversary. One day, no matter what, we're always together to celebrate it, yeah?”

“Together,” Harry said, drawing Eggsy close to him, “or not at all.”

Eggsy curled into Harry's arms and whispered against his neck, “Don't think I don't know that was another Doctor Who quote, luv. Changing the Netflix password as soon as we get home.”

Harry made a sound of distaste, but raised no further arguments.


	5. Oh baby, let's give it a shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Galahad go on a mission. Merlin has a realization. If it had been about Roxy, Harry and Eggsy would have had less stress in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of action movies (Kingsman being a prime exception), so the punchy, fighty scenes in this are the best I can do.

“At your 2 'clock, Galahad!”

Eggsy pivoted on his left foot, removing the tip of his Rainmaker from the spleen of Henchman #6 to swing it around and crack it against Henchman #9 as the latter tried to sneak up on him with a knife. “How many of these fucking guys are there?” He called as Henchman #What The Fuck Ever decided to use his empty gun as a battering ram. Eggsy ducked and spun, taking the man's legs out from under him and delivering an elbow to the temple on his way down. “Tell me you're almost done, Har- Arthur. I am fucking outnumbered and I'd like to just use a lighter, so we're home in time for tea.”

Harry's voice, without a hint of panting or grunting as he took out his own gaggle of henchmen while the USB drive he was protecting downloaded all the information needed to give Interpol the data to arrest the drug kingpin they were trying to take down, answered, “Nearly there, Galahad.” He paused and the sound of bones breaking came over the   
earpiece. “It is fucking weird to call someone else that.”

“Yes, yes,” Eggsy said, as a couple henchmen bought a fucking clue and attempted to escape and raise the alarm for the others. With a flick of the wrist, he'd brought his Rainmaker up and stunned the two of them from across the room. “Why can't we just kill these guys again? I remember there being a reason, but Harry and I was playing footsie under the table, so I missed it.”

Merlin's sigh came down the intercom from the very depths of his weary, weary soul. “Because the drug acts as a mind control. None of these men are trained to fight, they're just going on the progamme the pill implanted in their physiology. You just took down a dentist from Sheffield and an Engineering student from Cambridge, Galahad. If Roger Jetsan manages to peddle his wares, it could mean armies of innocent people killing each other.”

Eggsy drew in a sharp breath at the last time a plan like that had been implemented. He hit the last henchman, sorry henchwoman this time, with a little less force as he dropped into the memories of V-Day and all that had been lost (and almost lost) that day.

Unfortunately, his distracted thoughts left an opening for the woman, normally a surgeon from Surrey, to grab an abandoned gun and aim it at his head.

The crack of a gunshot startled Eggsy from his mind's wanderings and he turned just in time to watch the woman slump to the ground, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

Eggsy whirled around to see Harry a little bruised and bloody and panting like he had run a marathon though in reality he'd only been a few metres down the hall. He was stood stock-still, Rainmaker still aimed at where the woman had been standing.

“Harry?” Eggsy said, walking amongst the unconscious bodies to get to his fiance. “You all right, luv?” Running his hands over Harry's body to catalogue the number and severity of the wounds, Eggsy asked, “Did you get the intel?”

Harry seemed to come back to himself at the younger man's touch. He lowered the umbrella and nodded “Yes, yes. Mission accomplished.” He found a smile for Eggsy and offered his elbow. “Shall we return to the jet? The building is set to go into lock down soon, give the victims,” the way Harry said the word was slightly off, “a chance to let the drug wear off before they're set free again.”

Eggsy took Harry's arm and smiled at the man he loved more than anything. “Fuck yes, back to the jet.”

Once back in the Kingsman jet, Eggsy gave Harry a kiss and went to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were located.

As Eggsy washed the blood from his face, Harry turned to Merlin. “I'm afraid we'll need to have me complete another series of shooting tests; my aim was off today.”

Merlin frowned. “How so? You only shot the one person and it was a very clean shot. Once the drug has been flushed from her system and she gets some stitches, she should be right as rain.”

Harry glanced towards the back of the airplane where Eggsy was. “I was not aiming for her shoulder, Merlin.”

The bald man shook his head. “Harry. You know that she didn't know what she was-”

“She almost shot Eggsy,” Harry said, voice at the same low volume but with a core of steel running through it. “I do not give a fuck if she was in control of her own actions or not, she had a gun and was aiming it at Eggsy. I,” his voice wavered just the slightest bit and he cleared his throat. “I never truly understood how he must have felt that day I was shot in Kentucky, but now I do. I was aiming to kill her and I missed. Schedule the shooting tests.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin nodded as he watched Harry head to where Eggsy was. He'd known the other man for decades; he knew there was a darkness in him. It was something that made him an effective Kingsman.

Once Eggsy had waltzed into Harry's life and brought such mesmerizing light, Merlin had thought that his old friend had gone rather, well he'd say soft if he didn't worry their Arthur might somehow hear the thought and find a new and creative way to dispose of Merlin's body. This incident had been proof that it was obvious the dark part of Harry had diminished, but what was left was even more sinister when Eggsy was threatened. Harry had clearly packaged away all his wrath to be unleashed only when the man he loved   
more than anything was in danger.

“Heaven help us if the lad ever switches sides,” Merlin murmured as he sat himself back in the cockpit. “Those two would take over the world between breakfast and tea with no one any the wiser.”


	6. Invite the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy meets Harry's family (please read An Item of Some Importance if you want a little backstory on how I imagine them) and Harry meets Jamal and Ryan.

Invite the town

“It's going to be fine, do stop fretting,” Harry rolled his eyes as Eggsy adjusted his tie for the fifth time since they left the car. “You didn't even need to wear a tie, my love. Mother's Christmas Eve luncheon is a rather casual affair.”

Eggsy turned to his fiance. “You and I got two different versions of the word casual, all right? To you casual is a suit without a tie. To me it's being in my trackies on Roxy's sofa watching Jessica Jones.” He studied Harry. “Have you ever noticed that when you don't wear a tie the first two buttons on your shirt are never buttoned? I've never seen you unbutton them, but the second the tie comes off it's as if you're fucking allergic to buttons.”

Harry grinned. “For my age, I am in very good condition. Maybe I enjoy having someone to show off for?”

Eggsy's smile was a thing of promise. “Mmm, you show off for me anytime you want, luv. In fact,” he tugged at Harry's shirtfront since there was no tie to grab, “we could always just head back to ours and you can show off everything that body of yours can do to me.”

After a pause, Harry said, “I applaud the effort, love. Were my brother's threat and the thought of my Mother's famous mince pies not hanging over my head, I may very well have been persuaded to take you up on the offer.” Stealing a kiss from Eggsy's pouting lips, he knocked on the door.

“Is a butler gonna answer or-”

“Goodness no,” the woman who opened it said. “No, after the passing of Jenkins, my husband and I decided to answer our own door from now on.”

Eggsy's back stiffened and his smile was big and fake. “You must be Mrs. Hart,” he said in his best posh accent. “How do you do, ma'am?”

Mrs. Hart frowned at Eggsy, who trembled under her brief gaze, then she glared at Harry. “For what reason have you told the lad to put on that ridiculous accent?”

“I attempted to talk him out of it, but he insisted,” Harry said, holding his hands up in a surrender he wouldn't give to a roomful of men with machine guns and short tempers. “I fear Downton Abbey has skewed his ideas on how to behave.”

Mrs. Hart shook her head and leveled Eggsy with a look that her son had clearly inherited from her. “Look here, young man. Our Harry has told us all about you to the point of madness. We could not care less whether you were from a country estate or a council estate. We just care that after too many years of our Harry pottering about on his own, he came to me and asked for his grandfather's ring that he may give it to you. So, you will speak in your normal voice, you will eat as much as you like and you will come here and let me hug you for making my baby boy so very happy.”

Eggsy blinked a few times and slowly stepped towards Mrs. Hart with his arms slightly open. Immediately he was enveloped in a hug not unlike the one his mother had given him when he returned from Kingsman training to her and Daisy, ending with her holding his cheeks and studying his face, which she nodded in approval of.

“There now,” the woman said, using her grip to get Eggsy into the house. “We're all in the parlour, but I've got to check the pies because Harriet burned them last year, poor dear.” She shut the door and led them farther into the entry as she explained, “Her eyes are going and a three looks very like a two to her these days. Show the boy the way, Harry dear. And Eggsy, lovely to meet you.”

“Nice to meet ya too, Mrs. Hart,” Eggsy said, feeling bewildered but more relaxed.

She clucked her tongue and was off, calling “It's Emily to you, young man” over her shoulder.

Harry pulled Eggsy against his side. “That wasn't so bad, eh?”

Eggsy looked up at his fiance. “Was your mum in Kingsman?”

“How do you come to that conclusion?”

“She has gun calluses on her hands.”

Harry laughed. “She was never a Knight of the Round Table. Our dear Miss Morton has the honour of being the first of her sex there. But yes, Mother worked for Kingsman once. She was the head of the medical ward before she retired, but all recruits are put through the same training and she never lost her habit of going to the firing range to blow off some steam after her shift.”

Eggsy stared. “She recruited you?”

“I asked,” Harry said, “begged rather. I was fresh out of university when one of the Knights died protecting a foreign king. I'd studied medicine, but had no real heart for it, so I asked her to put me forth as a candidate.”

“They let folks tell their families about their jobs back then?” Eggsy asked.

Harry laughed. “Good heavens no. But Mother always felt that forewarned was forearmed.”

“That is her favourite phrase,” a voice Eggsy recognised said as Richard appeared from around the staircase. “Hello, Eggsy,” he shook the young man's hand. “Harry, we're all getting impatient for the lad's arrival. Margaret will not cease asking how her hair looks and Jenny has all but imprisoned little Mark in her arms to stop him dirtying up his new Christmas clothes.” Richard turned again to Eggsy. “I beg you, on behalf of the little lad, to come meet everyone so we can all relax and stop preening like Harry's brought a crown prince. The fussing must cease or I'll drink all the brandy and Mother will have none for the pudding.”

Eggsy blinked in confusion. “Why's everyone fussing over meeting me? I mean, you're all Harry's family, I ought to be impressing you.” He straightened his tie again.

Richard smiled and took Eggsy by the shoulders. “Young man, you have taken confirmed bachelor Harry Crispin Hart and turned him into a domestic man. As far as the lot of us are concerned, you have already performed the greatest magical act known to man and we have been preparing for your arrival as if you were Houdini himself. Now,” he said, steering Eggsy towards an open door with the murmurings of conversation behind it, “in you get.”

 

“It's going to be fine,” Eggsy said into Harry's ear, “do stop fucking fretting, luv.”

Harry side eyed his fiance. “You will pay for that later, you understand?”

Eggsy winked. “Looking forward to it.”

The pub door opened and Harry's head whirled around so fast that Eggsy put a hand to the nape of his neck to rub away the twinge that was sure to have resulted. “It's still early. They ain't here yet, luv.”

Harry straightened his tie and Eggsy magnanimously did not roll his eyes. “Your friends are very important to you. I wish to make a good first impression.”

“Luv, the both of them have seen everyone I've ever dated,” Eggsy laughed. “You're gonna impress them just by fucking breathing. I'm going by my first reaction to you, mind.”

His fiance regarded him carefully. “You also and I quote 'wanted to rip that suit off with your teeth'. I doubt that Jamal and Ryan will have quite the same reaction.”

“Look, I was just as worried about meeting your family, but they liked me all right, didn't they?” Eggsy said.

“They adored you,” Harry answered, fond smile on his face. “”At least seven of them told me at various points throughout the afternoon that if we broke up, they were taking your side in the divorce.”

Eggsy laughed. “See? Meanwhile your mum and middle brother promised to make my death look like an accident if I were ever unfaithful to you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Mother, I expected that from, but Charles too?”

“Not planning on anything unfaithful, mind,” Eggsy said. “Unless it's for a honeypot in the course of duty to Queen and Country, ya understand?”

“As I'm the one who assigns the missions, I rather expect you to suffer a complete dearth of those sorts of missions, my love.”

A shrill whistle broke their conversation and Eggsy was grinning before he even turned his head. “FAM!” He yelled, bouncing up from his seat and running to hug the two young men who'd walked in while Eggsy and Harry were talking.

Harry patted his hair to check for errant curls and adjusted his jumper and the tie underneath. He ought to have dressed up more, but Eggsy insisted that a suit would look out of place in the pub. “Also don't need to give Jamal any more 'sugar daddy' material,” he'd muttered and Harry made a note to investigate that sentence further at a later date.

“And this here's Harry, light of my fucking life,” Eggsy said, sliding into the booth next to Harry.

Ryan and Jamal held their hands over the table and Harry shook each in turn. “How do you do?”

Jamal sent Ryan a look. “Aces, Granddad.”

Eggsy's eyes narrowed, but a small huff of breath from Jamal and Ryan returning his elbow to his own side forestalled a speech.

“Sorry. Aces, bruv.”

Harry fought back the flinch at the word and by Eggsy's infinitesimal nod, he'd succeeded. “Glad to hear it. And you, Ryan,” he switched his attention, “Eggsy says you've just begun a job as a barista. Is that going well?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, lot of fit birds asking for fancy coffees every morning ain't a bad way to make a bob or two, eh?”

Eggsy's eyes slid to Harry and Ryan looked on the verge of apologising for his casual words when Harry laughed.

“Sounds like an excellent way to make a living, but may I suggest sneaking a pinch of salt into the mochas?” Harry said. “Brings out the flavour of the chocolate and has been known to make certain women forget they're in public when enjoying it? I'd scribble your number on those cups too.”

Ryan's eyes lit up like it was Christmas and he turned to Eggsy. “Keep him. Keep him forever.”

“That's the plan,” Eggsy grinned.

Jamal clapped his hands. “That's right, you got the ring. Let's see it, bruv! And tell the proposal story. How'd he get the drop on ya, 'cause we know ya was planning on doing the asking? You rehearsed it enough and all.”

Harry's eyebrows rose and Eggsy held out his left hand so Jamal and Ryan could nod over the elegant, understated ring. “I, for one, would prefer to hear about how it might have happened. Was there a speech?”

“Do the speech, Eggsy,” Ryan crowed as Jamal held up a hand.

“I'll get the beers, do NOT do that speech without me, mate,” he warned Eggsy. He turned to Harry. “Wotcha drinkin', Haz?”

Eggsy was about to mention how much Harry hated the nickname when Harry cut in with a, “whatever the rest of you are having, thank you Jamal. I'll get the next round.”

While they waited for Jamal's return, Ryan and Harry discussed a few more coffee tricks that might endear Ryan to his female clientele.

By the time Eggsy was blushing his way through a long speech about how Harry had made him a better man and how Eggsy wanted to spend the rest of his life being there for him, with plenty of interjections from Ryan and Jamal shedding light on how the sentences had originally been worded and the time Eggsy got so frustrated trying to explain his feelings he went off on a ten minute rant about Harry's prowess in the bedroom (“Info we did not need, mate,” Ryan had added).

By the end of the night, everyone was pleasantly buzzed and Harry was taught the handshake the three young men had invented in sixth form.

“I think that went very well,” Harry said.

Eggsy laughed. “Very well? Luv, you got taught the Egg Jam on Rye special. You're fam now.”

Harry smiled. “Happy to be. Incidentally, while you went to the bathroom at the end of the night, both Jamal and Ryan threatened my life, my house and the tailor shop if I were to, and I again quote, 'fuck Eggsy over 'cause we know all about making a death look like an overdose. You feel us, bruv?'.”

Running a hand over his face, Eggsy sighed and huffed out a laugh. “They're good bruvs.”

“I'm glad you have them,” Harry said.


	7. The Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to choose the flowers. And reveal the groomsmen and...groomsmaids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Eggsy, I was frustrated by the many, many sources often contradicting, about the meaning of flowers.
> 
> Also, if you are confusd by the mention of Annie Walker(-Anderson in my world because WALKERSON FOR LIFE), please read my story called "Blind". She is from Covert Affairs. Is a former CIA agent and awesome in awesome shoes.

“Does any two sources agree on flower meanings? Fuck me,” Eggsy groaned as he exited out of another website.

“Gladly, my love. If it will get you to stop whinging about flowers,” Harry answered from his desk as he signed a stack of paperwork Merlin had brought him an hour ago.

Eggsy glared at his fiance. “You could fucking help.”

Harry signed another report. “I've already offered my help, love.” As he finished the pile, he took off his glasses and regarded the young man. “What meanings do you want our flowers to have?”

Pushing a piece of paper across the desk, Eggsy avoided Harry's eyes. “This stuff, mostly.”

The paper had a short list of meanings and several crossed out notes. “Daffodils.”

Eggsy raised his head and eyebrows. “'Scuse me?”

“Daffodils,” Harry said, turning the paper back over to Eggsy. “A trio of daffodils will serve as boutonnieres, I feel. Daffodils represent chivalry, which is particularly apt given our profession. But,” he reached across the desk to hold Eggsy's hand, leaning down to kiss the knuckles gently, “it also symbolizes new beginnings and a second chance.” Harry smiled at Eggsy. “Again, particularly apt for the two of us.”

Eggsy looked down at his list for a long moment, then smiled up at Harry. “Dais can throw daisies instead of roses as flower girl.”

“Loyalty,” Harry nodded.

“Still need some boutonnieres for the boys and bouquets to be carried by the groomsmaids?” Eggsy asked, grin brightening.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Making up words again, love?”

Eggsy pointed a finger at Harry. “Wotcha. You're the one who decided on a Best Man and three groomsmen. I had to even the numbers out.”

“I have had a best friend for nearly three decades and I have two brothers and a brother-in-law. Four is a perfectly acceptable number of groomsmen.”

“Well, I had to make Jamal and Ryan be co-Best Men so they wouldn't fight over the title,” Eggsy explained. “Then I had Rox and an empty spot.”

Harry bit back a smile. “Will I ever get to know the identity of your second groomsmaid or do you intend it to be a surprise? Because it is not.”

Eggsy frowned. “Course it is. You got no way of knowing who I chose.”

“Annie Walker-Anderson.”

Swearing a blue streak, Eggsy glared. “How you'd figure?”

“There is a small pool of likely candidates,” Harry said, ignoring Eggsy's exaggerated eye roll. “Roxanne, of course, was a shoe-in. Your mother will have her own role, as will Daisy. You decided to be egalitarian and have two men and two women at your side. There's only one other woman you would end up considering not only close enough to you, but close enough to the both of us and that is Mrs. Annie Walker-Anderson of the American Kingsman Independents.”

Eggsy pursed his lips. “Sometimes I forget you've been a spy longer than I've been alive, luv. I am not forgetting that fact right now.”

Harry nodded, as if accepting his due. “Now, I know you have an appointment to get the women's dresses fitted tomorrow. Has the colour been chosen?”

“Red,” Eggsy answered. “Both Roxy and Annie look aces in red. Plus it goes with the whole,” he waved his hand vaguely, “autumnal theme we got going.”

“Red carnations then,” Harry said. “They stand for love, pride, and admiration. All the things I feel for you incidentally.”

Eggsy rose from his chair and planted himself on the desk directly before Harry. “Right back at cha, luv.” He crossed his arms. “So, is there a reason you didn't give me all the answers when I came into the study and flopped down to complain the first time around?”

“Your little sighs of frustration are my second favourite of your sighs.”

“That so?” Eggsy slid into Harry's lap. “May I ask,” he said in his posh accent, “which are your first favourite?”

Harry leaned up and whispered the answer into Eggsy's ear. “The sweet ones you make when I slide inside you during early morning sex.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy said, grin turning into a leer. “Have you catalogued all of my sighs?”

“I have a preferential list of nearly every noise you make,” Harry said, nipping at Eggsy's jawline. “But it could always use an update.”

Eggsy stood and was grabbing their suit jackets before Harry could kiss him. “Home now.”

“Will you require rose petals on the bed?” Harry asked, as he followed his fiance out of the office. “White are for purity, which could stand for Galahad if you and I weren't the latest to wear the name.”

“Shut up, Harry,” Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“Red are, of course, traditional. But red and white symbolizes unity and-”

“-And if you do not shut the fuck up, luv, the only union you're gonna be part of tonight is the one between your own right hand and your cock.”

Muffled snickering met Eggsy's words and he found himself standing before a small queue of fellow Kingsman heading home on the bullet train. “Oh fuck me,” he ran a hand over his face as his cheeks reddened.

“I have already offered my services on that part,” Harry said in a loud aside to the men and women, who began to laugh out loud.

“I am going to fucking murder you,” Eggsy glared at Harry.

His fiance looked unrepentant.

The bullet train arrived and by unspoken agreement, Harry and Eggsy were gestured forward to get on by themselves.

“I cannot believe I said that in front of all our colleagues,” Eggsy said.

“Be fair, love. That was a fairly small portion of the people who work at Kingsman.”

Eggsy looked through the fingers he'd laced over his face. “Does Merlin or does Merlin not have a security camera feed from the area in front of the bullet train.”

“And inside said train,” a Scottish voice said, sound echoing around the small tube.

Eggsy groaned in annoyance and embarrassment.

“Number seven of my favourite groans,” Harry said, not even bothering to hide his grin.


	8. I Was Trying To Play It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Annie try on their groomsmaid dresses. Roxy and Merlin are finally given the (literal) push they needed and The Get Roxy and Merlin Together Plan succeeds at last. In related news, Andrew the Tailor is one of my favourite characters and writing him was delightful.

Eggsy was glad that Merlin's entire attention was captivated by Roxy or the bald man would have seen the wide, satisfied grin on the younger's face. “You look ace, Rox!” He said, bouncing up from his seat to look her over. Eggsy leaned in and whispered, “I think he swallowed his tongue.”

“I rather hope not,” Roxy replied with the innocent face of an angel and a devil's glimmer in her eyes. “I was looking forward to enjoying it someday.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy said, bending over with the force of his laughter.

“All right there, lad?” Merlin called, a nearly imperceptible tremor in his voice.

Roxy grinned. “He's fine. Well,” she emerged onto the platform and did a twirl, “do you like my dress, Merlin?” The red satin hugged her every curve and fit, as all Kingsman clothes did, like a glove.

“Yes,” the man answered, voice breathy. A fact he must have noticed because in the next moment he'd coughed and repeated himself. “Yes. Very lovely. I imagine our Kingsman tailors have been working very hard to make an acceptable wardrobe for you.”

Eggsy straightened up then. “Hold on, the dress is bulletproof?”

“Of course it is,” Merlin said. “I wouldn't- we wouldn't send an agent out in anything less.”

“You think there's gonna be a lot of gunfire at my wedding?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

Merlin upped the ante by raising both of his.

Eggsy nodded. “Fair play. I'm guessing Harry's and my tuxes...?”

“Also bulletproof,” Merlin shrugged.

“Bulletproof?” Annie Walker-Anderson said as she exited the dressing room next to Roxy's, clad in her own red groomsmaid dress. “Then I definitely want a dozen of these dresses, one in every color.” She joined Roxy on the platform and the two fussed over each other.

Eggsy sidled up to Merlin. “Girls and their dresses, eh mate?”

“It's better than completely ruining a suit needing repairs by not being able to curb one's libido after a mission,” Merlin said archly with a frown on his face.

Annie laughed. “Oh, been there. You, Roxy?”

“Not as of yet,” Roxy replied, looking at Merlin so hard the man found himself suddenly interested in a display of pocket squares. “But perhaps one day. It also is best for one's lover to know and understand one's work. Especially the kind of work we do.”

Annie gestured with her head towards Merlin's back and receiving a sad shrug from Roxy, the older woman shook her head. “Is it because you're all British and repressed, is that it?”

Roxy shook her head. “Trust me, repressed is not a word I'd use to describe that one,” she gestured to Eggsy, who winked, “and his soon-to-be wedded husband.”

Nodding decisively, Annie left the platform to stand directly in front of Merlin. “Well, do you like my dress, Merlin? Same style as Roxy's, except hers is a little more revealing in the shoulders. Doesn't Roxy have beautiful shoulders, Merlin?”

“What's she doing?” Roxy whispered to Eggsy.

“No idea, but Merlin looks as if he's about to do a runner,” Eggsy said.

“She, eh,” Merlin cleared his throat. “Lancelot has very nice shoulders.”

Annie nodded. “Indeed. Although I think the neckline is a little off. You all receive tailoring training, right? You better come over and fix the problem.”

Merlin, being a tall and sturdy man, should have been able to resist but whether it was his surprise or his desire to be closer to Roxy, he let Annie drag him along until he was stood in front of Roxy.

Still on the platform, Roxy, nearly a foot shorter than him usually, came up to his shoulder. She placed a hand there as if balancing herself. Tilting her head to the left, she said, “Annie's right. I think the neckline needs to come down another half inch on this side. Can't you see it's a bit lop-sided?”

Eggsy was watching in rapt attention when he felt himself being dragged away by Annie. “Wot?”

Annie brought both of them out of the large dressing room and grinned. “I have a strong feeling we were about to find ourselves audience to the sort of thing Merlin is forever hounding you and Harry about.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy grinned. “The Get Roxy and Merlin Together Plan has worked!” He punched the air.

The woman laughed. “Clearly Kingsman is worse than the CIA at naming missions.”

Eggsy took Annie's hand and twirled her, “You've done it, you beautiful Amazon, you!”

“Have I reason to be worried about the placement of your affections, love?” A voice asked from behind Eggsy.

Harry was standing with Andrew, the shop's front man and Kingsman's head tailor.

“Nah,” Eggsy said, bouncing over to his fiance and kissing him sweetly. “Annie got Merlin and Roxy about five seconds from shagging, she has.”

“I think you should amend that time frame, sir, “Andrew said as he quickly backed away from the dressing room he'd peeked into.

Harry beamed. “Right now? The hypocritical bastard. I shall crow about this for weeks.”

Andrew nodded, the same smirk on his face as when Harry had rather inelegantly made a joke about popping one's cherry when Eggsy came in for his first fitting. Andrew was the most senior member of Kingsman, an agent who retired when an electrified pool escape had left him with a dodgy ticker. He'd taken the mantle of head tailor with great pride and had watched several so-called spies trying to hide their feelings from each other. “Arthur? May I suggest you and Galahad go with Agent Jefferson-”

“-Agent Hamilton,” Annie cut in. When she was met with confused looks, she explained. “It's a rather long story and includes a Broadway musical and a biography of Alexander Hamilton, but Jefferson has been struck from the codenames as being 'unfit' for a Kingsman. I am now Agent Hamilton, but still cannot get tickets to that show for my life. Auggie's birthday is coming up too,” she muttered, mostly to herself.

“Yes,” Andrew said. “Take Agent Hamilton to the dining room and check that the cameras in fitting room one are in proper working order. In case of future difficulties that you and our young Galahad may encounter from our esteemed Head of Technology.”

“Ahh,” Harry said as the penny dropped. “Yes, indeed. Fine idea, Dagonet.”

Andrew bowed his head as the trio giggled their way up the stairs. He smiled. Such a scene would never have been possible in the reign of the previous Arthur. Dagonet shook his head; he remembered a Chester King who had been the Lancelot to his Bors. But the crown had brought back an old sense of entitlement that grew worse as the years soured the man. By the time the V-Day had happened and their new Galahad had explained what lead to King's demise, Dagonet knew better than to be surprised that Chester would betray the world they'd all sworn to protect to save his own hide.

Percival entered the shop with a smile. “Hello, Andrew. Wool-gathering, were you?”

Never casting an eye towards the door behind which Percival's niece was being debauched by their Quartermaster (or quite the other way around, if Andrew had come to know anything about the formidable young lady), Andrew gestured to the fitting room that led to the bullet train. “Merlin said something about needing to check your glasses, sir. Best get a move on before he takes his tea break.”

Percival nodded, step quickening when the sound of something dropping off a shelf came from the occupied fitting room. “Arthur and Galahad at it again?” He snickered and departed.

Andrew allowed himself a small chuckle. “Call themselves spies,” he murmured.


	9. When He Marries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Eggsy and Harry's names to appear in the papers together. Roxy is charged with taking the engagement photograph; she may kill someone before the day is done.

“Merlin, do stop directing. Lancelot is an excellent photographer; let her find the right light herself.”

“Yeah, mate. Rox looks about ten seconds from banishing you to the settee for the night.”

“Five seconds,” Roxy said, snapping a picture and checking the viewfinder. “Hold right there, you two, I think I've got it.”

Harry and Eggsy turned to face her, smiling at the camera.

The flash went off and Roxy checked the display. For a long moment, she stood completely still.

Eggsy, sensing imminent danger for the thing in his friend's hands, gently pried her fingers loose and flipped it to look at the picture she'd just taken. “We look good,” he showed it to Harry or approval.

“The lighting is all wrong. You're washed out,” Roxy lamented. “Check the test photo I took not seconds before when you both were telling Merlin to shut it. The lighting was perfect, how did it change in a matter of seconds?”

Merlin stepped forward from where he'd been keeping his many comments to himself. He lifted the camera from Eggsy's grasp, pushed a few buttons and returned it, going back to the corner of the garden he'd been banished to for trying to suggest the very same thing to Roxy.

Eggsy gave the camera back to Roxy, who took it and coolly turned to face Merlin. “Thank you.”

With a wave of his hand, suggesting it was nothing, Merlin waited until Roxy had turned around to snap another engagement photo before making eye contact with Harry and rolling his eyes.

Which meant that when Roxy checked the picture she'd just taken, she noticed Harry's inattention and followed his eye line. “Merlin, may I suggest that you go boil your head, you menace?”

Eggsy laughed so hard he bent double, Harry leaning on his back as he too dissolved into chuckles at the splutters of indignation from their resident tech wizard.

Roxy crossed her arms and said, “Right you lot. I'm running this show now. Eggsy, Harry, your matching dove gray suits-”

“-They ain't matching,” Eggsy said with a frown.

“You had them made from the same fabric, you complete sops. They match,” Roxy said, with a toss of her head. “Eggsy, three piece and the tie that goes with them. Harry, leave out the waistcoat and wear your burgundy tie. I will meet you both in the library at half past,” she checked her watch, only Eggsy knew her well enough to register the sidelong glance at Merlin when her finger passed the magnetic wire switch, “one.”

No one moved for a moment and Roxy drew herself up to her full height. “I'm sorry, did that sound like a suggestion, gentlemen? It was not.”

Eggsy grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back to the mansion to find their suits.

“I realize Roxanne is your best friend,” Harry said as he fell into step beside Eggsy, “but as your intended, I hope you will see fit to inform me of any imminent coups she may plan in the future. I feel forewarned is forearmed and perhaps the only way I would prevail.”

“I won't let Roxy take over Arthur until you're long buried and you actually stay there, luv,” Eggsy said with a grin.

Harry nodded, risking a glance behind him. “I appreciate that, Eggsy.”

Once kitted out in their finest, the two men found Roxy waiting in the library, camera on a tripod and pointing at a brown leather wingback chair. “Hello, boys.”

Harry's mouth opened to protest the use of the word 'boy' to describe him but a subtle touch from Eggsy had it snapping shut again.

Roxy was still talking, directing Harry to sit with his left leg crossed slightly over his right, sighing when she saw his brown oxfords. “Brown shoes with black socks, Arthur?”

“A little fashion rebellion now and then is good for the soul. The photograph will be in black and white when printed, I felt it was better to arrive at this appointment on time than strictly attired.”

“Good choice,” Roxy acknowledged as she pointed so Eggsy would go stand by Harry's side. “Especially with whatever that one's got on his feet, good lord, Eggsy." Ignoring her friend's smirk, she directed, "Put your arm over the back of the chair, possessively. Right hand in your trouser pocket in a casual 'I-can't-take-down-a-dozen-guards-with-nothing-but-a-toothbrush' stance.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Eggsy who grinned. “Tell you the story tonight, luv.” The younger man winked and Harry laughed. “You bring honour to the Galahad name,” he said, wincing just slightly.

Eggsy laughed. “Daisy still on her Mulan kick?”

“Indeed,” Harry said, moving his hands as Roxy instructed.

The young woman adjusted the height of a nearby standing light and checked the camera's viewfinder. “Excellent. All right, we'll do one smiling for the two of you to keep and then another without smiles for the paper.”

The couple beamed, all the love they had and the excitement about their upcoming nuptials shining through the picture that Roxy snapped. “Perfect! Now, Eggsy you are staring at someone who has been fluttering their eyelashes at Harry all evening and you are deciding where to mark Harry as yours. Harry, sir, you just sit there looking like Britain's Next Top Daddy and,” Roxy clicked the button to take the photograph and sighed in satisfaction. “At fucking last.”

She unattached the camera to the tripod and showed the last picture to the men.

“Very good,” Harry said. “A perfect photograph from a very promising photographer. My compliments, Miss Morton. We'll have to make sure you appear as a credit.”

“Nonsense,” Roxy said. “A gentlemen's name appears in the paper only three times. Birth, marriage and death. Which thus far makes me more of a gentlemen than you two sorry louts. Eggsy, I expect many, many drinks that I will not have to pay for tonight. Harry, I will return your prince to you by midnight, at which time I feel I will have consumed enough alcohol to make up for the aggravation I have suffered at the hands of idiot men today.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Be ready at five, Eggsy.” With that, Roxy strode away.

The photograph, when it appeared in the Engagements section of the newspaper, was so fine that the newspaper rang Harry to ask if they could have the photographer's name to pass on to interested readers. “I'm afraid she has retired with dignity and that was her last photoshoot, but I shall pass on the compliments. Thank you and have a lovely afternoon, madam.”

“Dignity,” Eggsy scoffed from the armchair in Harry's office. “She got pissed and starting taking pictures with her phone of every woman at the club, claiming they were much more cooperative models. Got seven phone numbers that night, turning them all down with a long-winded speech about how her 'great love' had just returned her affections and she couldn't, she mustn't. It was hilarious, but not dignified, despite the big words.”

“Because I value your continued existence,” Harry said, “I shall not be telling Lancelot you said any of that.”


	10. Tie Up the Cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well this got a lot more fight-y than I honestly planned. But it's short and the next chapter is much better, I swear. :)

“No.”

Harry sighed. “It is traditional.”

“I don't give a fuck if it's traditional, Haz,” Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest. “Nobody is tying fucking tin cans to my fucking car. I bought that car myself. It's the first nice thing I've ever been able to buy for myself honestly and I don't want anyone tying cans to the bumper.”

“Perhaps then, the 'Just-”

Eggsy nearly growled. “Nobody ain't writing 'Just Married' on it either. Why don't we just take a Kingsman cab and deface that, then?”

Harry sighed again, deeper this time. “You insisted on driving us to the airport yourself, therefore your car will be the marital vehicle and it should be properly attired.”

“It doesn't have to be 'properly attired', it's a fucking car, Haz!”

“Stop calling me that! I despise that moniker,” Harry frowned.

“I ain't the properly attired type, Haz,” Eggsy said, putting emphasis on the nickname. “This tux,” he shook the garment bag he was carrying, “is as spiffed up as I will ever get outside a mission. And if you ain't okay with that, maybe we should just call this whole thing off.”

Harry growled. “Oh how very fucking typical. Things don't go your way, so you just run off in a snit. You gonna steal a car again as well or should we tie cans to them to put you off?

Eggsy sucked in a breath like he'd taken a punch to the gut. “Well at least I ain't gonna get myself shot in the fucking head.”

“Because that was entirely my choice,” Harry's voice was soaked in sarcasm. “I know you barely finished school, but I thought you'd have learned the difference between electing to do something and having something happen to you.”

Fire flared in Eggsy's eyes. “Oh it's like that, then? Finally, you're admitting that you don't think I'm good enough for you. Like you're so high and fucking mighty with your posh accent and your expensive cologne. I'm just some fucking Eliza Dolittle to you, am I?”

“ENOUGH!”

Startled out of their anger, Harry and Eggsy whirled to the doorway as one.

Merlin stood there, Roxy at his side still catching her breath from the shout she'd projected. “Enough of this,” Merlin said as Roxy nodded. “You twats are getting married in five hours and that is final.”

“You'll have the rest of your stupid lives,” Roxy said, looking much like she had when directing their engagement photo shoot, “to snipe at each other about all the incredibly idiotic things you've each done. But we, your friends and family, are gathering here today to watch the two of you get married after fucking months of preparations and we won't let you throw it all away because the two of you are fucking drama queens.”

Eggsy recovered first. “Am not.”

Roxy looked at him like one might at a child who swore they didn't break the vase shattered on the floor beside them. “Yes, Eggsy, you are. And so is Harry. In fact, I'm relatively certain that the two are made for each other. Like an actual Princess Bride sense of true love or soul mates or whatever. Which is why, I,” here the woman strode forward and clamped her hand to Eggsy's arm, “am taking you to get ready and Merlin,” who took his cue to mimic the action with Harry, “is taking Harry for the same. Because no one is stopping our two best mates from getting married today and that includes said best mates.”

At that, both Roxy and Merlin began to tug their charges in opposite directions of the church hallway.

“Wait!” Eggsy said.

When everyone stopped, he sent Roxy a look and she nodded and released his arm after a warning squeeze. Eggsy walked over to Harry, who was similarly set free.

“I'm sorry, luv,” Eggsy said.

“I'm sorry as well,” Harry replied. “I should never had said those things to you.”

“No worst than what I said to you,” Eggsy said, lifting a hand to Harry's cheek. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry placed his hand over Eggsy's on his face, “I love you too, my Eggsy. Very deeply, very truly.”

Eggsy leaned up for a kiss, but was pulled away again.

“You'll have time for that at the altar,” Roxy said. “For now, we have final preparations to make.”

Eggsy nodded. “They can tie tin cans to my car if they really want to.”

“As if anyone could,” Roxy scoffed.

Merlin explained to the confused men, “Ryan and Jamal are standing guard over your car, Eggsy. When last seen, they were all but chasing Harry's brother-in-law away from the bumper.”

Eggsy ducked his head to hide his smile, murmuring, “Best bruvs” under his breath.


	11. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love this chapter. It may be my favourite of the whole series. The banter, the heart, I'm just really proud of it. :)

When Eggsy emerged from the room he'd been getting ready in, Harry felt all the breath leave his body at once. He could find no words, until Eggsy started looking vaguely nervous. “Beautiful,” Harry said at last, that word not even scratching the surface of Eggsy in a perfectly fitted tuxedo that complimented Harry's without matching it completely. “My god, you're the most beautiful man who has ever drawn breath.”

Eggsy smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. “I think you'll find that's you. I mean, I've seen you in a tux before, but this,” he gestured to Harry's outfit, “you're gorgeous, Harry. The most gorgeous.”

Michelle popped her head from the room Eggsy had left. “You two done drooling over each other?”

Harry laughed as Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Mum, please.”

“Don't you 'mum, please' me, Gary,” Michelle said. “Now, you've got your something old,” she said, “with Eggsy's ring belonging to your granddad way back when. And your something new being Harry's ring made up to match it, right?”

Eggsy frowned in confusion and Harry tilted his head in curiosity.

“Now, here's your something borrowed and something blue in one,” Michelle said, taking a blue piece of fabric from her purse reverentially. “Lee wore this at our wedding. I thought it might be nice if Harry wears it today.”

“Harry?” Eggsy said, in unison with the man in question asking, “Me?”

Michelle nodded and smiled at her son. “Well, you've got your something borrowed and something blue from your Dad right here, love,” and she tapped Eggsy on the side of his left eye, the blue-green shade similar to hers, but a direct match to her late husband's. “So it's only fitting Harry get to wear this,” she handed over the fabric.

With solemn care, Harry folded the pocket square and tucked it into his breast pocket, fussing with the top to make sure it flared exactly right. He looked at Michelle. “I am truly honored, Mrs. Unwin. Thank you.”

Michelle smiled, happy to be called by her true love's last name again, instead of That Man's (as she'd come to think of him in her head). She'd changed Daisy's last name and all, despite the little girl not having a bit of relation to Lee, except for being Eggsy's sister. “Like I said, only fitting.”

Eggsy hugged his mum tight and Harry was about to walk off to let them enjoy their family moment, when Michelle's arm shot out and drew him in as well.

“Now,” Michelle said when they parted, “don't be thinking you'll be calling me mum, Harry.” She smiled.

Eggsy laughed until he was bent double, trying not to be too loud so no one in the church would hear them.

Harry looked both affronted and horrified. “I never entertained the thought, Mrs. Unwin, I assure you.”

Michelle smiled. “Yeah, about that. If you're to be my son-in-law, I expect you to call me Michelle. No use standing on formality when you're bonking my son every night.”

Eggsy's laughter turned to a choked sound.

Face smoothing to a deadpan smile, Harry nodded. “Of course, though I do bow to my age some nights and just lie back and think of England while your son does the bonking.”

“That's enough, ta,” Eggsy said, stepping between the two of them and gently nudging his mother towards the chapel doors. “Jes-” a quick look around at his surroundings had Eggsy changing his words, “-blast it, Harry! Can you not?”

Michelle giggled. “Look how red he's gone,” to Eggsy's eternal horror she pinched his cheek.

“If you can't say it, you shouldn't do it,” Harry said, no change of expression on his face, but a glint in his eye.

“Should have seen him when I was telling him 'bout the birds and the bees,” Michelle continued, watching her son splutter, with glee. “Went and got a tomato to compare and I still say he was redder. Poor love.”

Harry nodded, lips twitching upward.

Eggsy crossed his arms and pouted. “That's enough out of you two. Can't you go back to resentment and tiptoeing around each other, yeah?”

Harry could take it no more and covering his mouth, he began to laugh, hearty and deep.

Michelle did the same and Eggsy looked towards the ceiling as he watched his soon-to-be husband and mum clutching each other to keep upright as they chuckled.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes carefully to avoid smudging her make-up, Michelle hugged the older man. “Welcome to the family, Harry.”

Sobered by the words, Harry hugged her back and opened the door for her to slip into the church.

“You little shit,” Eggsy said, smiling like one might at a puppy who'd dug up half the garden to bring its owner some flowers with the roots still attached.

“My brother did warn you,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy into his arms and leaning down.

Eggsy ducked his head out of the way. “None of that. I'm afraid I'm only ever gonna kiss my husband and you, good sir, are just my fiance still.”

Harry nodded, changing tactics and kissing Eggsy's temple instead. “Not for too much longer.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy looked up, dreamy smile on his face. “Fancy getting married now?”

“Wild horses, a squadron of military tanks and a hundred drunk elephants couldn't keep me away,” Harry smiled.

Eggsy just raised an eyebrow. “That was awful specific, luv.”

Harry winked. “I'll tell you that story on the plane to Greece.”

Roxy poked her head through the doors. “If you two are quite done being adorable, I look absolutely lovely so I'd liked to go stare at Merlin as I walk down the aisle and make him squirm.”

Harry and Eggsy locked their elbows together and nodded in unison at the young woman.

“Adorable,” she giggled, before turning back to signal for the organist to begin the wedding march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the ceremony! After months of planning (and months of Beth writing) they're finally tying the knot!


	12. I'm Fit to Be Tied Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EGGSY AND HARRY GET MARRIED! *throws rice and confetti* Also, do yourself a favour and if you haven't seen Taron Egerton's tux from the BAFTAs, go find pictures because Harry's inability to find words to describe just how incredibly beautiful he looks is very much my own.

There were no words, Harry thought, that could possibly describe how truly... beautiful was the word Harry had uttered once he clapped his eyes on Eggsy in the tuxedo. Beautiful didn't do Eggsy justice. In everyday life, Eggsy was beautiful. But in a deep navy tuxedo with the black lapels (to compliment Harry's own black tuxedo) and a bow tie smartly knotted around his neck, Eggsy was...

“I don't know enough languages,” Harry whispered as he and Eggsy began their walk down the aisle.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “You know, like, thirteen, luv. Plus a couple sign languages.”

Harry squeezed the hand he had on Eggsy's where arm linked with his. “I can't find any words in any language that are adequate enough to tell you how absolutely splendid you look, my love.”

“We're already walking down the aisle, I ain't leaving any time soon,” Eggsy said. “You don't need the sweet talk.”

Harry grinned. “As you pointed out, we're already walking down the aisle; you'll be hearing this sweet talk for the rest of my life, I assure you.”

Eggsy flushed and his smile got even wider as they came to a stop in front of the vicar.

The ceremony was a bit of a blur, Harry had been to a number of these things before in his life. The only difference being the beloved hands held in his own as the vicar began the Declarations.

“If any person here knows of any just cause or impediment, why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Eggsy and Harry had decided if this was that kinda movie, this was the moment when armed assassins would burst in and as the five seconds ticked by both were eyeing the various entry points of the church.

Every present Kingsman agent (which was most of the personnel of the various branches who weren't out on missions) relaxed when the vicar continued without a dramatic entrance or gunfire.

“Harry and Eggsy,” the vicar said, “I invite you to join hands and make your marriage vows , in the presence of God and your family and friends.”

Harry's vows went smoothly and Eggsy took a deep breath in preparation. He'd never been to a wedding before, so he'd copied down the vows and practiced them like he was a recent drama school graduate tossed into a blockbuster movie full of veteran actors.

“I, Gary Liam Unwin,” Eggsy said, repeating the words as they'd practiced at the rehearsal the day before. “take thee, Harry Crispin Hart. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish til death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance. And thereto I give thee my troth.”

Harry winked. “Perfect,” he mouthed.

“Have you got the rings?” he asked, turning to Richard at Harry's side.

Richard knelt down and untied the rings from the pillow attached to a sleeping JB's neck.

This was the part Eggsy was excited about. Harry had made all the plans concerning the rings and had even had Richard keep JB with him to make sure the surprise was not spoiled.

The vicar placed the ring upon the open Bible he held and said, “Repeat after me.”

Harry picked up the ring that had once been his grandfather's and held it, turning it so Eggsy could see the inscription inside the simple band of white gold. Amor aeternus.

“Eternal love?” Eggsy mouthed, nodding at the ring.

Harry grinned, pleased his beloved had been keeping up with the Latin lessons. “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I thee worship.”

“Yeah, you do,” Eggsy murmured, winking at Harry.

“All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, you cheeky brat.”

Eggsy tossed his head back with a laugh. “You love it.”

Harry kissed the ring he'd slid onto Eggsy's finger. “Clearly.”

Eggsy said his part and slid the ring unto Harry's finger, bowing to kiss it and winking up at Harry. “My king,” he mouthed.

“In as much as Harry and Gary,” the vicar paused as he read a note scrawled on his page. “Harry and Eggsy have consented together in holy wedlock and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of rings, I now pronounce that they be husband and husband together. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.”

“Oh let them bloody try,” Harry muttered, only to receive the same severe glare from the vicar he'd gotten as a child, trying to sneak biscuits during the service.

“You may now kiss.”

“Finally,” Harry sighed as he pulled Eggsy to him and they kissed as long and as dirty as they possibly could with their mothers and young children present.

“Get it, Eggsy!” Jamal whooped, only to be smacked by Roxy on one side and Ryan on the other.

“I love you,” Eggsy said as their friends and family and several very well-trained spies who were both clapped and cheered.

“I love you,” Harry repeated as his eyes began to water slightly with the force of the happiness in his chest.


	13. Raise a Glass And Lock It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception time! Speeches are made, puns are made.

“Ladies,” Ryan's voice boomed over the microphone.

“And gentlemen,” Annie added.

“And those undecided,” Roxy continued.

“Please put your hands together and give it all the way up for THE HARTS!” Jamel screamed without any help from the microphone.

Eggsy and Harry walked into the reception hall, to cheers and the traditional rice-throwing. Along with...

“Is this confetti?” Eggsy asked, picking it from Harry's shoulder.

“Is it heart-shaped?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the piece Eggsy held.

With a quick, but thorough glance around the room, Harry and Eggsy noted that the confetti was not alone in its geometry. The flowers in the centerpieces were arranged into heart shapes, the plates and the folded napkins atop them were also similarly formed.

“Love,” Harry said, nodding over to where their chosen wedding cake was resting.

Eggsy turned to see the cake was even fucking heart-shaped. He glared at Merlin and Roxy, responsible for the picking up of said cake.

“We may have ordered a slight cosmetic alteration,” Merlin said, Roxy beaming in conspiracy at his side.

Shaking his head, Eggsy growled, “We should have left you cunts pining over each other for fucking ever.”

“Are those...” Harry leaned in to inspect the centerpiece at the head table, “are those bullets melted into the shape of hearts?”

“Ah yes,” a tall man with a laser walking stick grinned. “That would be my contribution to this happy affair. Buddy of mine from the military makes them of spent casings.”

Annie Walker-Anderson glided over to the man's side. “This is my husband, Auggie.”

Eggsy reached out a hand. “Pleasure to meet ya, bruv. Heard all about you from Annie. Mostly about your abs.”

With a moment that wouldn't have been noticeable if half the assembled party were not highly trained spies, Annie brought the pointed toe of her heel up and stabbed Eggsy in the shin with it. She nodded quickly at Eggsy's hand and then to Auggie's unseeing face.

Auggie laughed as Eggsy grunted. “The shin, right? Heel or toe?”

“Toe,” Eggsy gritted out through clenched teeth. “And if I can't dance with my husband properly, I'm calling Franklin and getting you sent to Siberia, mate,” he glared at Annie.

Harry laughed and drew Auggie's attention. “Mr. Anderson. A pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“Harry, yes,” Auggie held out a hand for the other man to shake. “You've gotten my wife out of nearly as many situations as she's rescued you from. And I hear you got yourself a bionic eye now?”

“Merlin did offer to whip up a couple for you as well, once he had mine correct,” Harry said, hand unconsciously going to his left eye, which you would only know wasn't real if you were looking for it. It functioned much as a regular eye in everyday life, though Merlin made a few helpful adjustments. Although one day he took away the X-ray capabilities with no explanation other than a pointed glare at where Eggsy had been sitting during the long conference meeting. Harry accepted the choice; it was probably best for his attention span to be without the ability to see under his beloved's clothes at any given moment.

Auggie shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks. There was a time I'd have taken him up on that, but not anymore.”

Annie beamed with pride at her husband and gently drew him over to their seats.

Harry and Eggsy sat down, only to realize that the very backs of their chairs had a heart shape carved into them.

“Oh my god,” Eggsy groaned.

“We have terrible taste in friends, my love,” Harry said as he examined his glass in an effort to understand how to drink champagne from a heart-shaped flute.

Eggsy shook his head and looked around. “Speak for yourself, luv. It's all Kingsman crazy. My people ain't done...” he trailed off rather weakly.

“Caught sight of the photo collages, did you?” Harry asked smugly as he awkwardly sipped his champagne.

Eggsy's eyes didn't move from the posters on the table by the gifts. “Yes, I did.”

He squinted. “Wait, is that from- JESUS CHRIST JAMAL YOU SWORE YOU'D BURNED THE PHOTOS FROM AUGUST BANK HOLIDAY 2006 YOU LYING BASTARD!”

Michelle sat nearby, trying to cover Daisy ears while laughing hysterically.

Eggsy dropped heavily into his heart-carved chair. “What is wrong with our people?”

Harry brought an arm around Eggsy and held him close. “I think they're happy to see us so happy.”

“You happy?” Eggsy grinned at Harry.

“Extremely so,” Harry answered, kissing Eggsy. “Are you happy, my love?”

Eggsy beamed, “Extremely so,” he mimicked Harry's posh accent. He nuzzled into his husband's -holy shit, Harry was his husband and that was the most amazing thing Eggsy has ever known- shoulder. “I never knew this much happiness was possible. Do you feel like your heart could, like, burst from your chest?”

Harry's nodded against the top of Eggsy' head. “I look at you and see this ring,” Harry ran a thumb around the wedding ring on Eggsy's finger, “and know that I put it there. That you put this one,” he clicked his own ring against Eggsy's, “on me. I have never before been so happy and I know that as long as you are in my life, I will always be happy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamal said, grabbing Eggsy's other shoulder and shaking him a little. “You two are doomed to be happy forever, welcome to it, E.”

“Speech time!” Ryan announced in the microphone he held.

Ryan and Jamal traded the microphone as they told embarrassing stories about Eggsy.

“And the last stupid arse thing he did,” Jamal said with a grand sweep of his arm, “was to steal a car and crash it into a copper's. Somehow that led to Harry being in his life and shit ain't been the same since.”

Ryan grabbed the microphone back. “Eggsy, fam, we love you. Harry, you hurt our bruv, ain't nowhere you can hide from our wrath. Swear down.”

“Swear down,” Jamal echoed, taking the microphone. He clicked it off and dropped it.

Roxy caught it before it hit the ground. “To Harry and Eggsy.”

The assembled party lifted their glasses in toast. “Harry and Eggsy.”

Merlin took the microphone from Roxy, bestowing a kiss on her cheek as he did. “And now, the other Best Men speech,” he said, passing the microphone to Richard.

“My baby brother,” Richard began, “has been a lonely, miserable, work-obsessed wanker his whole adult life. I will admit, I expected the trend to continue. I did not expect Eggsy, nor I think, did Harry. Eggsy has done what no other human could ever possibly have done; he has made my brother feel. So, I say a toast to Eggsy for the joy he has brought Harry. And a toast to Harry, for being smart enough to,” he sent a look at Jamal, who nodded solemnly, “lock this shit down.”

The crowd erupted into laughter and Richard dodged as his niece threw a balled-up napkin while she tried to wrangle her nine year old, who was determined to repeat 'shit' and 'wanker' as many times as the little girl had breath for.

Eggsy leaned into Harry. “We have terrible taste in friends and family, luv.”

“Isn't it wonderful?” Harry smiled, before pressing a kiss to Eggsy's lips.


End file.
